The present invention relates generally to an electric motor.
More particularly it relates to an electric motor which has a tubular housing with permanent magnets of a motor arranged on its inner wall and with a rotatable motor armature having a collector cooperating with sliding brushes.
Electric motors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known electric motor the sliding brushes are guided in a guiding case and abut against a running surface of a so-called drum collector under the action of pressing springs. For such a construction certain mounting and manufacturing expenses are required.